1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heat exchanger of the crosscurrent type.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a heat exchanger is known from DE-A 195 28 117. This heat exchanger consists of flow duct plates with flow duct openings and also connecting duct plates. The flow duct plates and connecting duct plates are stacked one above the other alternately, in such a way that there is no fluid connection between flow duct plates adjacent to the flow duct openings. In this case, the flow duct openings of the flow duct plates are designed in the form of elongately shaped cutouts which, in interaction with the closed connecting duct plates, form fluid paths. The height of the fluid paths results, in this case, from the thickness of the flow duct plates. A lower connecting duct plate, a flow duct plate and an upper connecting duct plate are necessary in order to form a respective fluid path.